despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Revolution
Revolution was a song sung by The Beatles. In the film Minions, the song appears in a bonus scene attached after the film, or otherwise known as the post-credit video of the movie. It is a short clip of dance and music with Minionese lyrics, and all characters are those who has appeared in the movie. Plot Stuart appears on the stage, playing an electric guitar with his Hypno-Hat, and Kevin also shows up with a triangle to accompany with the music. Bob appears later, but he keeps playing with bubbles; Kevin asks him to stop, so Bob tries to open a bag of candies but they scatter everywhere. Bob askes if Stuart wants to try either of them but his friends just ignore him. Poochy is also attracted by the candy, so Bob chases it around, which also brings one of the Yetis and a bear. So Kevin and Stuart find a pre-historic man to scare away the bear to continue their show, though they are disturbed by athletes from Buckingham Palace and guards from Tower of London. Later, most of the characters in the movie come to the stage and dance with the music until they run away because of the presence of a T. Rex, except young Gru. At first he is unconscious of the dinosaur until he hears the roar, and he tries to shoot it by his Freeze Ray but it doesn't work. Lyrics Original Lyrics= You say you want a revolution Well, you know We all want to change the world You tell me that it's evolution Well, you know We all want to change the world But when you talk about destruction Don't you know that you can count me out Don't you know it's gonna be All right, all right, all right You say you got a real solution Well, you know We'd all love to see the plan You ask me for a contribution Well, you know We're doing what we can But if you want money for people with minds that hate All I can tell is brother you have to wait Don't you know it's gonna be All right, all right, all right You say you'll change the constitution Well, you know We all want to change your head You tell me it's the institution Well, you know You better free you mind instead But if you go carrying pictures of chairman Mao You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow Don't you know it's gonna be All right, all right, all right All right, all right, all right All right, all right, all right All right, all right |-| Soundtrack= (Scream) Yah! Haha Pu ka too la pasha paprova O be poola Mee ka lo - (Kevin: Bob! Shoota hatta dona.) (Bob: Fla.) Pu ka too la pa baratola Ah be pu la Mee ka lo la tonta kay Meh la porielo por la pa pen sar Too chi bon la ray la nee ko le (Bob: LE POOCHY!!! Poochy.) La, la, la, la, la, la, la Poochy Pototo dayi, pototo dayi, pototo dayi Pooka too la pa la catona Ah be poola-ha-ha Nee ka lu la ton pa pie (Beafeaters: Hey, hey!) (Stuart: Manaif!) Pooka too bala ba dona Ah be poola Nee ka lu la ton pa pie Pe-la-la la cuete de-la-la tu woom tee you-o-o Peetu le baku belatu be glow be Poo ta tu la voo lu Poochy Poochy Poochy (Stuart: Ha, ha, ha, la li kye la le be la!) Pototo dayi, pototo dayi, pototo dayi Poochy, poochy (Repeat) Trivia *The video may corresponds the credit scene in Despicable Me 2. In this video, however, Stuart plays with a guitar (in Despicable Me 2, he played a triangle) while Kevin plays a triangle (blew a kazoo). Category:Shorts Category:Songs